A social networking system can maintain information on members, companies, organizations, employees, and employers. The social network system may maintain profile pages of members and company pages of companies. The profile page of a member can include skills of the member. Additionally, the social network system can maintain a job hosting service, which can include job postings for an employer. A job posting generally provides information about a particular job opening, including the employer (e.g., a company) and location at which the job opening is available, and an overview of the job responsibilities. However, some useful information may be missing or otherwise unavailable in the job posting. Furthermore, in many instances the viewer of a job posting may desire additional information in order to better assess the job posting.